galaxy2mariofandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Bluff Galaxy
Fluffy Bluff Galaxy is located in World 1. The theme of this galaxy seems to be based on clouds. There are many Cloud Flowers Scattered throughout the area. There are six missions total in this galaxy. Goombas, Octoombas, Elite Octoombas, Piranha Plants, Flaptacks, Pushy Walls, and Cosmic Clones are all enemies found in this galaxy. Mission 1: Search For the Toad Brigade Captain You start off on a circular platform. Head forward and grab the cloud flower to get on top of the bridge and follow the path until you see a row of white clouds. Climb to the top, using these clouds and grab the checkpoint flag. Next, grab the cloud flower and carefully make your way across the valley full of clouds. Now drop down to land on a platform where a pink toad is. Wall jump where the fissure is in the mountain to reach the launch star to blast off to the second area. The second area is a small watery planet with launch star pieces scattered all over it. Grab all of the pieces and dont let the cosmic clones run into you. Once you have collected all the pieces, it is time to blast off to the third area where there is a waterfall. Follow the path a climb up the pushy walls until you see many piranha plants. Use the swing to flip up to the tree and use cloud platforms to make your way to the chimps mountain. Talk to the chimp and he will give you a power star Items and Secrets *A large ? coin can be found to the right of the starting point on top of a cone shaped tree. Climb the tree to grab it and get coins. *Behind the large tree at the starting point, there is a green warp pipe that leads to a coin challenge area. *Near the first checkpoint flag, there is a 10 coin ? block. Make a cloud platform to gain the necesary height to jump up and hit it. *Another 10 coin ? block can be found above the second cloud in the valley past the first checkpoint flag. Use a cloud platform to jump up and hit it *While you are blasting off after using the first launch star, there are many star bits lying on the clouds that pass by you *The '''Comet Medal '''can be hard to obtain. Make sure you have the cloud flower power up before you wall jump to the first launch star. When you land on the second area, do not land into the water. Instead make cloud platforms until you reach the comet medal *In the third area, many star bits can be found falling down the waterfall to your left *In the third area, there is a ? block with wings. Use the cloud platform trick to reach up and hit it. *In the third area, there is a 1-up mushroom on top of the pushy wall that is at the very top of the cliff. *While jumping on the clouds, heading towards the chimps platform, use cloud flowers to reach the giant cloud to the very far left of the screen. On top of the cloud is a 1-up mushroom. Mission 2: The Chimps Stomp Challenge This Mission can be unlocked when you get an invitation from the chimp. He invites you back to Fluffy Bluff Galaxy and gives you a challenge. The challenge is to score 10,000 points by stomping on enemies and collecting their coins. This can be very trickey at first. Enemies are worth 100 each, Coins are worth 100, Star bits are worth 10, and Life/1-up mushrooms are worth 1000. There are some tips to beating this challenge. Under the wooden bridge with the three octoombas, there is a 1-up mushroom. Crouch and crawl underneath it to obtain the mushroom. A red life mushroom is also located near the large tree near the starting point. Near the end, where there is a circle of octoombas, climb the tree to the left to snag another green mushroom. The ? block in the middle of the octoomba circle releases many coins. Hidden Star Go into mission 1 and grab a cloud flower. Go up to the Giant tree near the starting point and use cloud platforms to reach the top. There is a hungry luma there who will turn into a planet in return for 100 coins. Come back here with the 100 coins and use the pink launch star to blast off to the new area. Climb to the very top of the tower to reach the power star Items and Secrets *A 1-up mushroom can be found on one of the rotating circles in the new area